List of Initial D chapters
'' tankōbon, released in Japan by Kodansha on November 6, 1995.]] This is a list of chapters for the manga series Initial D written by Shuichi Shigeno and serialized in Young Magazine. The first chapter appeared in the 1995 issue and the series is currently ongoing, with five hundred and thirty-nine chapters published as of December 3, 2008. The anime adaptation based on the manga is being produced by Studio Gallop and Pastel and aired on Fuji Television and Animax. The First Stage premiered on April 18, 1998, with 26 episodes aired. The Second Stage premiered on October 14, 1999, with 13 episodes aired. The Fourth Stage premiered on April 17, 2004, with 24 episodes aired. In addition, an animated movie (Third Stage) and four OVAs (Extra Stage with two episodes, "Battle Stage" and "Battle Stage 2") based on the manga have been produced. Five hundred fifty-seven chapters have been collected into thirty-nine tankōbon and published in Japan by Kodansha. The first tankōbon was released on November 6, 1995, and the thirty-ninth was released on July 6, 2009. In North America, Initial D is licensed by Tokyopop, who has released thirty-five volumes. The first volume was released in May 2002, with the thirty-fifth released on July 6, 2009. Part 1: Akina's Eight-Six | LicensedRelDate = May 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-931514-98-9 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs RX-7 FD3S (unofficial) }} | LicensedRelDate = July 16, 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-035-2 | ChapterList = * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs RX-7 FD3S }} | LicensedRelDate = October 22, 2002 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-036-9 | ChapterList = * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs GT-R R32 }} | LicensedRelDate = January 14, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-037-6 | ChapterList = * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs Civic Si-R II EG6 (unofficial) (official in anime) }} | LicensedRelDate = April 15, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-038-3 | ChapterList = * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs RX-7 FC3S }} | LicensedRelDate = June 17, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-039-0 | ChapterList = * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs SilEighty (private battle) }} | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-040-6 | ChapterList = * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S vs GT-R R32 }} | LicensedRelDate = October 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-041-3 | ChapterList = * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S vs GT-R R32 }} | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-109-0 | ChapterList = * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs Lan-Evo IV }} | LicensedRelDate = February 4, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-110-6 | ChapterList = * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs Lan-Evo III (somewhat unofficial) }} | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-174-8 | ChapterList = * 111. * 112. !"|見えないかけひき|"Mie Nai Kake Hiki"}} * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. * 121. | Summary = RX-7 FC3S vs Lan-Evo III }} | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-462-6 | ChapterList = * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S vs Levin AE86 Turbo (unofficial, not really considered) }} | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-463-3 | ChapterList = * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * 145. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs Levin AE86 Turbo (private battle) }} | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-464-0 | ChapterList = * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs Lan-Evo III }} | LicensedRelDate = December 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-465-7 | ChapterList = * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. * 168. * 169. * 170. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs MR-2 SW20 G-Limited }} | LicensedRelDate = February 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-992-8 | ChapterList = * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. * 176. * 177. * 178. * 179. * 180. * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs Celica GT4 (unofficial, not really considered) }} | LicensedRelDate = April 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-993-5 | ChapterList = * 185. * 186. * 187. * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. * 192. * 193. * 194. * 195. * 196. * 197. * 198. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs RX-7 FC3S (anime only) and Trueno AE86 vs Roadster S Special }} Part 2: Project D | LicensedRelDate = June 7, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-994-2 | ChapterList = * 199. * 200. * 201. * 202. * 203. * 204. * 205. * 206. * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. * 211. * 212. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S vs Skyline 25GT-t R34 }} | LicensedRelDate = August 9, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-995-9 | ChapterList = * 213. * 214. * 215. * 216. * 217. * 218. * 219. * 220. * 221. * 222. * 223. * 224. * 225. * 226. * 227. | Summary = Trueno AE86 vs Civic EK9 }} | LicensedRelDate = November 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-996-6 | ChapterList = * 228. * 229. * 230. * 231. * 232. * 233. * 234. * 235. * 236. * 237. * 238. * 239. * 240. * 241. * 242. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S vs Integra DC2 }} | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-997-3 | ChapterList = * 243. * 244. * 245. * 246. * 247. * 248. * 249. * 250. * 251. * 252. * 253. * 254. * 255. * 256. * 257. | Summary = Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs Toudou Civic EK9 (somewhat unofficial) }} | LicensedRelDate = May 9, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-998-0 | ChapterList = * 258. * 259. * 260. * 261. * 262. * 263. * 264. * 265. * 266. * 267. * 268. * 269. * 270. * 271. * 272. | Summary = Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs Impreza type R STi, Levin AE85 vs Silvia S15 (both unofficial) }} | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-000-1 | ChapterList = * 273. * 274. * 275. * 276. * 277. * 278. * 279. * 280. * 281. * 282. * 283. * 284. * 285. * 286. * 287. * 288. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S (Keisuke) vs RX-7 FD3S (Kyoko), Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs Altezza SXE10 }} | LicensedRelDate = October 31, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-001-8 | ChapterList = * 289. * 290. * 291. * 292. * 293. * 294. * 295. * 296. * 297. * 298. * 299. * 300. * 301. * 302. * 303. * 304. * 305. | Summary = Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs Cappucchino }} | LicensedRelDate = January 30, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-002-5 | ChapterList = * 306. * 307. * 308. * 309. * 310. * 311. * 312. * 313. * 314. * 315. * 316. * 317. * 318. * 319. * 320. * 321. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S (Keisuke) vs Levin AE86 Supercharged }} | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-003-2 | ChapterList = * 322. * 323. * 324. * 325. * 326. * 327. * 328. * 329. * 330. * 331. * 332. * 333. * 334. * 335. * 336. * 337. * 338. * 339. | Summary = Impreza type R STi (trial runs) }} | LicensedRelDate = August 14, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-800-7 | ChapterList = * 340. * 341. * 342. * 343. * 344. * 345. * 346. * 347. * 348. * 349. * 350. * 351. * 352. * 353. * 354. * 355. * 356. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S (Kyoko's car, driven by Keisuke) vs Lan-Evo V, Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs Lan-Evo VI }} | LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-801-4 | ChapterList = * 357. * 358. * 359. * 360. * 361. * 362. * 363. * 364. * 365. * 366. * 367. * 368. * 369. * 370. * 371. * 372. * 373. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S (Keisuke, newly modified) (trial runs) }} | LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-802-1 | ChapterList = * 374. * 375. * 376. * 377. * 378. * 379. * 380. * 381. * 382. * 383. * 384. * 385. * 386. * 387. * 388. * 389. | Summary = Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs S2000 }} | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-899-0 | ChapterList = * 390. * 391. * 392. * 393. * 394. * 395. * 396. * 397. * 398. * 399. * 400. * 401. * 402. * 403. * 404. * Extra Story | Summary = Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs S2000, RX-7 FD3S (Keisuke) vs GT-R R34 }} | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-900-3 | ChapterList = * 405. * 406. * 407. * 408. * 409. * 410. * 411. * 412. * 413. * 414. * 415. * 416. * 417. * 418. * 419. * 420. * 421. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S (Keisuke) vs GT-R R34 }} | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-901-0 | ChapterList = * 422. * 423. * 424. * 425. * 426. * 427. * 428. * 429. * 430. * 431. * 432. * 433. * 434. * 435. * 436. * 437. * 438. * 439. | Summary = The Real Project D vs Project D wannabes (no official battles) }} | LicensedRelDate = January 13, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0772-4 | ChapterList = * 440. * 441. * 442. * 443. * 444. * 445. * 446. * 447. * 448. * 449. * 450. * 451. * 452. * 453. * 454. * Extra Story | Summary = RX-7 FD3S (Keisuke) vs Lan-Evo VII }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 455. * 456. * 457. * 458. * 459. * 460. * 461. * 462. * 463. * 464. * 465. * 466. * 467. * 468. * 469. * 470. * 471. | Summary = RX-7 FD3S (Keisuke) vs Lan-Evo VII, Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs NB8C Roadster (Mazda Miata) }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 472. * 473. * 474. * 475. * 476. * 477. * 478. * 479. * 480. * 481. * 482. * 483. * 484. * 485. * 486. * 487. * 488. | Summary = Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs NB8C Roadster (Mazda Miata), Takumi handles avoiding accident when travels with Uehara Mika. }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 489. * 490. * 491. * 492. * 493. * 494. * 495. * 496. * 497. * 498. * 499. * 500. * 501. * 502. | Summary = Sprinter Trueno AE86 vs Toyota MR-S ZZW30 (Kogashiwa Kai), the battle still goes on. }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 503. * 504. * 505. * 506. * 507. * 508. * 509. * 510. * 511. * 512. * 513. * 514. * 515. * 516. * 517. * 518. | Summary = AE86 vs ZZW30 battle ends, FD vs Supra race starts. }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 519. * 520. * 521. * 522. * 523. * 524. * 525. * 526. * 527. * 528. * 529. * 530. * 531. * 532. * 533. * 534. * 535. * 536. * 537. | Summary = FD vs Supra battle }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 538. * 539. * 540. * 541. * 542. * 543. * 544. * 545. * 546. * 547. * 548. * 549. * 550. * 551. * 552. * 553. * 554. * 555. * 556. * 557. | Summary = FD vs Z33 battle start }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 558. * 559. * 560. * 561. * 562. * 563. * 564. * 565. * 566. * 567. * 568. * 569. * 570. * 571. * 572. * 573. * 574. * 575. | Summary = FD vs Z33 battle end, AE86 vs S15 start }} Chapters not yet in graphic novel format * 576. * 577. * 578. * 579. * 580. * 581. * 582. * 583. * 584. * 585. * 586. * 587. * 588. * 589. * 590. * 591. * 592. * 593. * 594. * 595. * 596. * 597. References Category:Initial D Initial D hu:Az Initial D epizódjainak listája